Kingdom Hearts Gang Wars
by Spirit of the Lighthouse
Summary: The KH gang has litterally become gangs, and a war has broken lose. But maybe it's not all for territory. Maybe it's for a lost member of one gang, or to kidnap his one and only love. Based off a dream. Lots of couples, no marysue. R
1. Battle 1

"It's hard to believe it's almost been a year now. I never thought it was going to happen because it seemed so far out of reach. But it did happen, didn't it? Anyways, I really can't beat around the anymore. All I'm trying to say is, I'm just really glad you're here, Roxas. I love you very much."

Only three days remained until the anniversary. Naminé scribbled away on her sketched book. She added the finally touches, then began to write the note at the bottom that she had thought out mentally. Soft foot steps approached behind her and a warm hand grabbed he shoulder. She turned around, surprised but smiled in relief. "Very funny, Kairi," She sighed, poking her arm. "You have got to stop doing that…"

Kairi smiled back. "You're simply too easy to scare," she giggled, wagging her finger. Naminé rolled her eyes and finished writing the note. Kairi quickly glanced over her friend's shoulder. She smiled in approval. "Is this for the anniversary?"

She nodded back. "Yeah, I've been work on it for the past week." She held it up to get a full view, frowning at the possible mistakes. "Do you think it looks okay?"

Kairi rubbed her friend's head. "It looks more then okay. It's great!" Naminé smiled back up at her.

"Thanks," she said quietly. There was a loud knock on the door the made both girls squeak with surprise. Naminé nodded at Kairi, grabbing her pistil. She approached the door carefully then glanced through the peaking hole. She groaned in disgust and slammed the door open. "What did you idiots do?!" She barked, lowering her weapon.

Kairi glanced over Naminé and screamed in agony. Three boys stood at the door, one with blood pouring out of his nose. The other two dragged him in and threw him on the near by couch. Kairi ran over and stroked the boy's head.

"What happened, Sora?" She asked.

Sora tried to laugh it off. "Um, Seifer's gang has been trying to take Hayner's gang's territory, right? So the three of us tried to tell him to back of, but he got mad and well…I got a nice punch to the nose," He smiled innocently up at her, "so no big deal, right?"

Kairi glared back at him. "No big…deal?" She growled through clenched teeth. She punched Sora in the head. "Yeah right! Why did you bums have to get us into more trouble?! I mean we have enough problems with the Organization, but now Seifer?! More importantly, you didn't include us in on this?! Naminé and I are apart of this gang to, you know! Plus, Hayner can take care of himself!"

She began to breath out of control, and tears formed into her eyes. "Sora, what if he pulled a weapon on you? You could be dead! What would I do if-"

Sora quickly sat up and held her tightly. He tried his best not to get blood on her. "I'm really sorry," He whispered in her ear. "And that's actually why I didn't bring you. If you got hurt…I would be hurt in the worst way possible. I'll be more careful for you." Kairi sighed disbelieve, but hugged him back tightly. Riku handed him a wet cloth for his nose, and the three began to talk about what had happened.

Naminé and Roxas stood in the corner so they could give them some privacy. She glanced at him sadly. "Are you okay?" She asked. She gently touched some dried blood on his shirt and stared at it with a heavy heart.

"Don't worry," He sighed. "It's Sora's. Sorry for making you worry."

Naminé closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. The smell of blood made her sick. She cautiously reached for Roxas's hand and gently touched it. He glanced down at her and gripped it. She began to shiver. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She groaned. She slipped to the ground, losing his hand. He sat down next her, and she rested her head against him. He smiled sheepishly and stroked her hair. "Roxas, please don't leave me out. I want to be with you no matter what may happen. The reason why you left your old gang was so you could be here with me and everybody else."

"I know," He sighed. "But it's like what the nose bleeder said, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Believe it or not, I can defend myself. I'm not hopeless."

"I know you can now, but before…"

"Yeah, blah blah blah, you saved my behind, blah blah super blah. I've heard it all before. But that was the past and this is now."

"I know that too, but…" He smiled at her. "That is how we met…" Naminé smiled back at him when there was another knock on the door. Riku answered it before she could even stand up. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey guys," He said letting three new people in. Hayner, Pence, and Olette went quickly over to Sora.

"Sora, are you okay?" Olette asked with a frown.

Sora laughed, again. "Yeah, just a slight nose bleed. It's clearing up…some what."

Hayner just frowned at him. "Hey, man," He said, "you really didn't have to do that. We can take care of ourselves…"

"Of course we did," Roxas said, standing up. "You're our friends, and we're not going to let Seifer push you around."

"Yeah, he's just mad that you got a better place then he does," Kairi snorted, trying to get Sora to bend his head back. "It should clear up in a day or two…"

"I don't think so," Pence said bitterly, shaking his head. "He's made it pretty clear that he wants the Usual Spot. We may actually need all the help we can get."

"Then we'll fight," Riku said. "And we'll make sure we win."

Sora laughed, which was hard for him while Kairi was trying to stop the bleeding. "Ah, you just want to fight to impress-"

"Shut up, Sora, unless you want more than a bloody nose!"

"No, no! I'm good. I'm losing enough blood as it is…"

Naminé stood up and nodded. "Alright so what's the plan?" She asked. She wasn't sure why, but reached out for Roxas again and gripped his hand. She was a bit scared for what was going to happen next. She reminded herself in her head it was only three days until the anniversary, and she could through this war as long as she had Roxas at her side.

---

AH HA HA HA HA ha ha ha...eh heh heh heh...eh heh...

This is no joke...

It's a new story!!! YAAAAAAaaaaaayyyyy...

Based off a freakish dream I had. It was actually kingdom hearts, which made it really weird. I was in it too, and that just puts the cherry on top. That right, dambit, Nami has a pistil. Everybody else will have their regular weapons. Sorry for any mistakes...

I'll be in it later...as a bad guy...

Characters © Square Enix

Reviews make a happy author, and a happy artist makes more updates. Please, please, please make my day.


	2. Battle 2

**Battle Two **

There was a girl buried in the snow. She felt frozen, trapped in a whiteout. Her heart was ice, covered in the chilled frost. She could not feel for anything or anyone. And yet she longed for a boy. Her love was supposed to be empty, but it felt so real. He was what melted her heart. He was her warmth.

…

A lazy yawn slipped out as Naminé walked down the path to the Usual Spot. Roxas walked beside her, a little too close. She glanced down at his hands, noticing they were shaking. He seemed to be in a trance, so focused on the task at hand. She gave him a worried frown, touching his arm gently. "Roxas what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He snapped out of his dream and frowned down at her. "Uh, nothing," He said, shying away. "Just thinking about the meeting."

"Oh…" Naminé stared down at her feet, taking careful steps so not to trip. "Why did it have to come to this?" She whispered.

"What did you say?" He asked, slightly picking what she had mumbled.

"It's nothing," She lied. She suddenly yawned again and little dots danced around her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked a bit concerned. "Why are you so tired? I mean, usually you're so lively. But today you're…"

"I know," She sighed. "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all. I had something like a nightmare, I guess. About a girl, frozen in a snowfall."

"Oh…" Roxas suddenly laughed, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry about it! It was only a dream and nothing more. Besides, we really need to focus on today…"

Naminé sighed again but smiled. "You're right! It was weird, that's all. Thank you, Roxas."

"Hey, you're welcome…" The two stopped, reaching their destination. Two hearts pounded at the same beat, and the grip of their hands suddenly tightened. The two stared at each other sadly but shrugged it off. In this war, you can't show emotion. Not until the end. After a breath of air, Roxas and Naminé walked in together to join the others.

…

The room was full of tension as three different gangs stared down each other. There was a faint tap of a pencil on a notebook that made some of the more nervous twitch. Hayner was the first to speak up.

"Alright, so what are the terms?"

Seifer snorted loudly. "It's simple, Chicken Wuss. Winner gets to keep the Usual Spot."

"I know that!" Hayner nearly shouted at him. "I meant the fighting terms, since you did call it."

Seifer smirked at them. "Alright, for weapons, struggle bats. I don't have time for murder."

"Where?" Sora asked, glaring.

"Our turf," Fuu simply spat. Vivi sat next to her, silently. He glanced up at her, but she glared back.

"How many people?" Pence asked. He glanced over at Olette who was writing notes furiously.

"It'll be two-on-two," Seifer said. "And it'll be Rai and I against…"

There was a pause that felt like it would last forever. Seifer thought over who he wanted to fight the most. Naminé felt her heart race, silently praying his name wouldn't be answered. Her prays weren't answered.

"…Hayner and Roxas."

"No!" She suddenly lost control and shot out of seat. Her body shaked as everyone stared at her, but she only stared at one. Roxas looked her in the eyes, but then stared at Seifer. She felt a tug on her arm and pulled to sit back down.

"Shut up," Kairi hissed in her ear. "Do not ruin this. We can not start another war."

Naminé felt the tears in her eyes but tried to sallow them. She thought about the struggle her gang and with another, that made her shiver.

Sora glanced over at Hayner who nodded, then at Roxas. He hesitated for a long time but nodded silently, staring at the floor. Sora turned back to Seifer. "Okay, we accept," He said flatly. He was obviously not happy with the terms. Naminé was close to Roxas, but Sora was like a brother to him.

Seifer laughed. "Alight then! We'll see you tomorrow." He stood up, with group following after him. They didn't bother to say goodbye as they walked out. Everybody was grim, but they began to discuss the following day. Naminé didn't move from her seat, staring at the floor. She wanted to puke, feeling awful. Kairi and Olette sat next to her, one girl on each side. She didn't look at them at first.

"Naminé, I'm sorry," Olette said, reaching out for her friend. "I mean, it really just can't be helped. We can't let Seifer walk over other gangs."

"I know," Naminé sighed sadly. "But why him? I guess because they always had that kind of rivalry but…"

"Don't stress over it," Kairi said, putting an arm around her. "Just remember, it's only two days until the anniversary. You'll be able to get through this, both of you."

Naminé glanced back at Roxas, who was staring at her without realizing it. His face was emotionless, but his eyes showed how truly sad he was. He smiled at her to calm her down and mouthed 'It'll be okay.' She smiled back at him and nodded. Two days. She felt warmth inside her, but she knew she wouldn't be ready for the next day. She tried her best to appear strong, but how long could it last? And she thought to herself, 'What a world this is.'

---

Woah, sorry for being so lazy. I wrote this forever ago, but here it is. I'm in a huge slump, and I'm sorry for that. But I hope you did enjoy it! It reminds me of the Outsiders/West Side Story...

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix

Kingdom Hearts Gang Wars belong to me, Emma O'Brien


	3. Battle 3

**Battle Three**

"Where are they?!" Hayner barked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Calm down," Roxas said coolly. "They'll be here all too soon."

The two boys stood in the middle of the struggle area, blue bats in hand. The air was cool, but nobody seemed to notice. Backed against the wall were their friends, ready to cheer them on. Roxas glanced over at Naminé, who smiled sheepishly back. He gave her a quick smile, but spun back around when he heard shouting. Seifer and his friends approached them. Fuu handed Raj and Seifer each a bat.

"You ready?" Seifer asked, laughing.

Roxas raised his bat, pointing it at him. "Sure, if you are!" The two charged towards each other. Hayner and Raj followed after, taking a swipe at each other.

Naminé suddenly heard yelling. She glanced around her and realized all her friends were cheering. Kairi smiled at her and gave her a hard pat on the back. "Come on, Naminé!" She said. "Cheer for Roxas!" She forced her arms up in the air. "He needs you!"

Naminé frowned at the ground, breaking her arms free from Kairi. She raised them higher in the air and began to shout. "You can do it Roxas!" She shouted. "I believe in you!"

The sound of her voice made Roxas paused. He turned to see he cheering, and he just couldn't help but smile. But faded when a struggle bat smashed into his head, and he slammed against the hard ground. Naminé screamed his name, watching him spit blood onto the ground. He spun up to his feet, hitting Seifer with all his strength. It slammed into his stomach, knocking all the air out of him. He gagged, stumbling backwards.

Roxas didn't hesitate, striking again and again. He glanced over at Hayner. He seemed to be doing well, seeing how Raj was practically begging for mercy. Focusing back on his target, Roxas slammed against Seifer's bat, sending it flying across the lot. It landed with a loud thud as everybody fell silent. Seifer rose to his feet, Raj by his side. They growled in defeat and ran off, Fuu and Vivi on their tails.

"Don't forget our terms, Chicken Wuss!" Hayner yelled, laughing out loud. Everybody cheered loudly, running to congratulate the two. Through the crowd, Roxas was able to break free and grab Naminé. She embraced him tightly, hopping up and down.

"You did it!" She giggled. "You really did it!" Not even the smell of his blood could make her upset.

"I know!" He laughed, hugging her back. "I know…" He frowned abruptly, looking out towards an alley. He saw a man, a hood covering his face. The coat he wore brought back horrible memories, and glared so harshly at the man. He embraced Naminé tighter, despite the fact she didn't even realize the man was there. He took Roxas's glare as a warning and disappeared into the shadows.

…

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Naminé asked as she and Roxas walked home.

"Yeah," He said. "It'll heal…" He tried not to flinch as his broken nose throbbed.

"Roxas…" She smiled up at him. "Tomorrow is the anniversary. You know that, right?"

"Of course," He said, smiling. He sighed, staring up at the twilight sky. "You know, I've been thinking about what happened when we first met. It's been two years now."

"Me, too," She admitted. "It was really scary. I mean, I almost died, so it only makes sense. But despite all that…" She smiled at him, gripping his hand. "…it's one of my favorite memories…"

He blushed. "Wh-why?"

"Because, Roxas, you saved me…"

…

"Leave me alone!" Naminé shouted, running down the streets.

"Give us the package!" A bunch of men yelled, chasing after her.

"No! My friends need it!"

Naminé sped up her pace, cutting through allies and jumping over obstacles. Her gang was new, and they needed this package to help start it up. An older gang was on her heels, and they would stop at nothing to prevent a new gang from forming.

Naminé glanced behind her. One man was just in reached of grabbing her. She turned into another alley, throwing down boxes that were piled up in it. The two men after her tripped, falling on one another. She silently smirked to herself, suddenly running into a brick wall. She fell to knees, but was quickly brought back up by her hair.

Turned out her brick wall was really a member of the gang that wanted her dead. The other two were back on their feet. They laughed, grabbing the package from her hands.

"What should we do with her?" One of them laughed.

The other pulled out a blade. "How about we give her a hair cut?"

Naminé began to cry, trying to break free. "No!" She pleaded, screaming. "Please don't!" They continued to laugh, finding her cries funny. The man holding her pulled her hair tighter as the man with the blade sliced through it. She fell to the ground, free from their grip but still unable to move. One of them grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall. She screamed in pain, holding her head as if to try to keep it together. The man the blade approached her, still laughing. He pointed the dragger at her throat.

"Now how about we cut your hair below the chin?"

Suddenly the man was against the opposite wall, bleeding from the chest. He groaned in pain falling to the ground. One of his friends checked to see if he had a plus. He heard no beat. The laughing stopped.

Naminé glanced up at the dark shadow that stood above her. He faced away from her, covered by a hood. He had a blade in his hand in the shape of a key. He glanced back at her. Hate filled his blue eyes, but she felt comfort from them.

"Dude, he's from the Organization!" One of the men realized, panicking.

"Let's get out of here!" The other yelled, running from the alley. They dropped the package, a sign of apology.

The boy slowly moved over to the body, flipping it over so he didn't have to see the man's face. He turned towards Naminé. She flinched, her heart beating a mile a minute. She gulped as he picked up the package. He walked towards her…

"Um…uh…" Words failed her as he stood over her, a bloody weapon in hand. She put her arms up, and he titled his head. He knelt down in front of her, placing the package in her lap. She stared at him, putting her arms down slowly. The weapon disappeared from his hand. She was afraid, but he took it as a peace offering. She tried to smile at him, but she felt her lips twist into a frown. Her hands lost control, and she suddenly was holding his hood. She pulled off, almost wanting to die.

The boy had sandy blond hair, spiking out in every direction. He had no emotion on his face, but something in his eyes spoke to her. They tried to comfort her, but they seemed so sad. He smiled weakly at her. "You should be more careful," He whispered, breaking the silence. Suddenly Naminé broke out into tears, gripping his coat and hiding her face. He was too surprised to act at first, but put a hand on her back. He rubbed it gently.

"It's okay," He cooed, embracing her. "I know it's scary…" He continued to try and comfort her for the next half hour until she finally ran out of tears. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ground.

"I'm s-sorry," She whispered, hiccupping from crying so long.

"It's alright," He said, trying to smile. He stood, helping her to her feet. "Maybe I should take you home. You're friends must be worried about you…"

"N-no, it's okay," she sighed. "I've cost you enough trouble…"

"It's not a problem," He said, still trying to smile. "Besides you'll be safer with me…" He grabbed her hand before she could make a second guess, and the two walked off together.

* * *

By popular demand it's an update!

Yup yup yup, I know I can't write battle scenes. That's why it's so short. But who liked the flash back? If you did good. Because most of the next chapter or two will be mostly flashbacks. Oh, and the anniversary? That's finally coming in the next chapter! XD

Who is that man that Roxas sees as a threat to him and Namine? Dum, I don't know...

Oh, and "the haircut below the chin" is a reference to the Outsiders. It means to slit your throat opem. Yup, I am a dark person...sort of...

Kingdom Hearts and Charcters (c) Square Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Gang Wars (c) Me!!  
Line (c) Outsiders' Creator


End file.
